


Night Cravings

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleeptalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Seán desires a boiled potato in the middle of the night. King Mark retrieves one for him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP--This fic contains Person A feeding Person B while the latter is asleep. Please, DO NOT TRY THAT, because although it looks harmless in this fic, it is a serious choking hazard, and I'm quite certain that none of y'all wanna have to endure a hospital visit.  
> Aight, that's all for this PSA. Read on!

_ “Mark, why are there potato bits all over my fuckin’ beard?” _

Oh, how the king was going to enjoy explaining that one to his love. 

He rolled over in their shared bed to prop himself up on an elbow and face the Irishman, who gave him a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, dearest,” the raven haired man chuckled. “You see…”

**The previous night….**

_ “Mark.” _

It was the middle of the night in the kingdom of Youtubia. Both the king and his lover were comfortably snuggled together under the thick blankets that covered their enormous bed, as the winter wind blew forcefully outside their stone shelter. 

_ “Maaaark….” _

_ “Hm….?”  _ Awoken from his slumber by the Irish Knight’s groggy voice, Mark blinked his eyes open as Seán snuggled closer to him.  _ “Whu’zzit, love?”  _ He yawned out, resting his chin atop the brunet’s head.

There was a brief silence. Then, Seán spoke again, his voice barely reaching a mumble.

_ “M’hungry.” _

Without even thinking, Mark hummed in acknowledgement, giving the scruffy head of hair under his chin a small nuzzle.

_ “Is that so…?”  _ He murmured.  _ “What would you like….?” _

There was another small silence. Then—

_ “Potato….” _

With a nod, Mark yawned again, before proceeding to sit up and stretch, and then step out of bed, making sure that his love was thoroughly tucked in first. 

_ “Potato, coming right up.”  _ He tiredly assured the Irishman, who gave a small, content hum. 

The route to the palace kitchen was a long, freezing cold and dark one, and the fact that Mark was half-asleep didn’t exactly help, but he was able to disregard that little tidbit of information his brain was attempting to supply him with and focus on one thing—getting Seán his potato. 

Finally, he stepped into the kitchen, and as soon as he’d managed to find a candle and light it to see better, went straight to work, searching determinedly for that one vegetable that the brunet adored so much. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to find one, and once he did, the king popped the food into a metal pot and filled it with water, then hung it over a small fire to let the water boil. 

There he waited, patiently as ever, grabbing a stick of butter to give the potato some flavor when it was ready. 

At long last, the midnight “snack” was ready, and the raven haired man carefully removed the potato, set the pot aside and put out the fire. 

Though he was  _ very  _ much ready to retreat to the warmth of their bed again, he braved the cold of the kitchen, and proceeded to cut open and butter the steaming hot vegetable just the way he knew Seán liked it, before setting the finished product down on a plate, grabbing a fork and a face cloth, then at long last, turned around and made the long trek back to the bedroom. His legs felt like they’d give out on him from exhaustion, but eventually he reached their door and nudged it open, eyes landing on the Irishman almost immediately.

And to the King’s utter astonishment, Seán was snoring away, in the same exact pose he’d been in when he’d left.

Mark opened his mouth, then abruptly shut it again, unsure of what to say at that moment, but shook his head and made his way over to the bedside anyway. 

_ “Seán….”  _ He murmured quietly, wafting the scent of the food underneath the brunet’s nose.  _ “I have your potato.” _

The Irish Knight’s nose seemed to twitch, and Mark couldn’t help but smile because that was easily the most adorable thing he’d witnessed all night. 

Without opening his eyes, Seán hummed quietly, then lifted his head a little bit off of the pillow.

_ “Hm…..”  _ The king heard him mumble softly.  _ “Thank’ye M’rk…” _

Chuckling lowly to himself, Mark prepared a fork-full of potato, blowing on it to ensure that Seán wouldn’t burn his mouth on the midnight snack. 

_ “Open up.” _

To his amusement, Seán quietly did so, despite obviously being asleep, and Mark delivered the first bite to his love’s gaping mouth, using his free hand to help him chew and swallow so he wouldn’t choke. He did the same for the next bite, and the next, until finally the whole potato had been devoured, and Seán laid his head against the pillows again, content. 

_ “Love’yeM’rk…..”  _

The king smiled even wider as he settled down beside Seán once more, resting his head comfortably against the other man’s. 

_ “I love you too, my precious clover.” _

**The next morning….**

“And that’s what happened.” Mark finished, grinning proudly at the stunned Irishman.

Seán just stared at him for ten straight seconds, eyes wide, lips half-agape like he’d wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. Finally, the words came out.

_ “Yer cleanin’ my fuckin’ beard.” _

The king tipped his head back with a burst of hysterical laughter escaping him, dimly aware of Seán muttering how sloppy and uncouth he was.

_ “P-p-potato beard!” _

**_“Mark, I’m gonna take this pillow and smother ye with it!”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that batch of fluff!  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
